Digital output image sensors, for example, CMOS image sensors, may provide a low cost and low energy consumption solution for miniature in-vivo imaging devices. In-vivo imaging devices incorporating image sensors, for example, ingestible imaging capsules are well known in the art. Generally, these devices may include, for example, an optical system associated with the imaging device, a light source to illuminate the in-vivo body lumen, and a lens holder for supporting the required optical system over the image sensor as well as for insulating the image sensor stray light that may originate from light sources. The optical system may be positioned at a height defined by the focal length and oriented over the image sensor so as to overlap a light sensing area of the image sensor. As a result of miniaturization, small errors in alignment of the optical system and lens holder with respect to image sensor due to, for example, variation of thickness of adhesives (for focal length) or improper centering of optical system and lens holder may affect the quality of images captured.